


Mistletoe

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: prompt: "what no i totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in our house… *cough cough* …but since it’s there we should really honor the tradition right"





	Mistletoe

Cassian had tried, Jyn thought, he really had. There was a small tree tilting precariously in the corner, decorated with a few plastic ornaments. There was an old wreath on the door, and a stocking tacked to the wall. It’s just he’s a _bachelor_ and _busy_ and also the Grinch, so there was very little Christmas cheer at his apartment.

Except for the mistletoe in every doorway, hanging from every lamp and light, and dangling from the ceiling fan.

“What do you think of my decorating job?” he asks.

“Wel…I think there’s a lot of miseltoe, honey.”

He flushes. “I have no idea.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely sure.” He makes a grab for her as she darts away.

“Cassian, you’re sure you don’t know where all this came from?” she asks playfully. “No ulterior motives?”

“No, of course not,” he grins. “But since it’s here…and you happen to be under it…we should really honor the tradition right.”

She looks up at the plastic green plant in the doorframe. “Where did you even find all this?”

“Does it matter?” he asks, closing in on her.

“I guess not—” she manages, and then his lips are on hers, hungry and insistent, so she gives up and lets him kiss her until she barely remembers how to breathe. 

“I’m beginning to think Christmas might not be so bad after all,” he mumbles, and directs them to the bedroom.


End file.
